


MAG 120.5 - Rehabilitation

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of the Unknowing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Stoker, Canon-Typical Horror, Deadpool - Freeform, Explosions, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Physical Disability, MAG 120.5, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Nintendo Switch - Freeform, Other, Permanent Injury, Pregnancy, Rehabilitation, Return of Happy-Go-Lucky Tim Stoker, Slice of Life, Statement Fic, The Slaughter, The Stranger - Freeform, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Tim survived the Unknowing and nearly blowing himself into smithereens, but his lower legs weren't saved and he is stuck in the hospital with the sleeping beauty named Jonathan Sims aka Joe pooky.Tim is bored and vents out to a tape recorder, draws on Jon's sleeping face and has a delightful visit from Sasha who has news to him regarding...a lovely expectation.Oh and he gets back some of his Deadpool comics.----Set between S3 and S4. Very Tim-centered. A slice of life if you squint.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker, implied Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, implied Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, mentioned Elias Bouchard/Jenny Blackwood
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	MAG 120.5 - Rehabilitation

**[CLICK]**

**TIM:**

Bored. Bored. Booooooooooooored.  _ (Tim sighs) _ Okay, drawing on his face was funny at first, but it’s been five months now and he’s still kinda dead.

**[SOUNDS OF BEEPING NOISES FROM HOSPITAL MONITORS IS HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND]**

**TIM:**

So...a little recap, I guess. Sasha gave me this despite I protested at first, she said maybe it gives me a little closure if I tell what happened so I can move past it instead of staring at the ceilings and slowly go mad.

I lived through the explosion, I don’t know how, but I suspect the kid has something to do with it.  _ (sighs heavily) _ What I can remember, everything was fuzzy when I woke up. Everything was hot and burning, I could see Jon lying on the ground like me. Basira was there, but everything was ringing in my ears and I think she said something to me before I fainted. Jon iis everything else than brain dead.

**[SOUNDS OF FABRICS RUFFLING]**

**TIM:**

He doesn’t breathe, his lungs are still and his heart is just...silent. But his brain is apparently alive and it’s all the doctors talk about. They call him medical marvel. I call Jon an idiot, because he wasn’t supposed to get killed.

Well, I guess we can’t get everything in life. But the best news to wake up to is to hear Elias is in prison, so that’s a win. Creepy boss is taken away, hopefully forever. But this weird sea captain guy is the boss instead and I don’t know if that’s any better.

**[TIM IS SILENT FOR A FEW SECONDS]**

**TIM:**

I haven’t seen Martin for a long time now. I did when I woke up at first, but he just got more and more distant. That Lukas guy promoted him to the head’s assistant or something like that. 

I doubt a promotion is gonna do good for any of us in that spooky place. I mean, Jon got promoted and look what happened to him! 

_**[THE TAPE RECORDER WHIRRS WHILE TIM PONDERS WHAT TO SAY NEXT]** _

**TIM:**

I guess I feel a little lonely here. I woke up a few months ago and they’re talking about putting me in rehab. I survived the ig explosion, but half of my legs are like...traumatized. I can’t move them at all, I can’t even feel them and that’s really creepy for me.

Basira visits sometimes, but she just brings apples or bananas instead of the crisps I ask for. But she’s a little moody, I guess it’s because Daisy is gone-

_**[DOOR OPENS]** _

**SASHA:**

Hi!

**TIM:**

Well, well! Look at my very fine lady. Sasha, the love of my life, the source of my sanity, my boat-

  
  
**SASHA:**

Nope, no candy for you.

**TIM:**

_ (mutters) _ Bugger.

**SASHA:**

_ (chuckles) _ You know better than to sweet-talk me, I always know you’re up to something. But I got you some things to focus on rather than Jon’s old tape recorder. Does it work, by the way?

**TIM:**

Yeah, but I might as well talk to myself. One step on the crazy train, choo-choo! 

_**[BOTH SASHA AND TIM LAUGHS A LITTLE]** _

**TIM:**

Okay, but now to the important stuff. What did the doctor say?

**SASHA:**

  
  


Oh, it went well! He said my condition was going well and as long as I'm healthy, it shouldn’t be a problem. He asked if I had an active job and I said no, since all I do is to sit by a desk anyways. 

**TIM:**

We’re pretty active in bed. 

**SASHA:**

_ (laughs) _ Why did I know you would say that?  _ (clears voice) _ Anyways, he said that we could find out the gender. But I didn’t want to do that without you, so I’m gonna ask your doctor if you can come with me to the next appointment.

**TIM:**

Darling, I would love to do it! Okay, so how many weeks now?”

**SASHA:**

_ (cheerily) _ 21 weeks along. I kept up the date. How surprised do you think Jon will be when he wakes up?

**TIM:**

If he wakes up,

**SASHA:**

Since when are you a pessimist? C’mon, he is going to wake up at some point or they would’ve plugged him already. Have some faith in him.

**TIM:**

_ (seriously) _ I didn’t have any ounce of faith in him for the whole last year.

**SASHA:**

_ (interrupts) _ And you almost blew yourself up because of that, so whose fault is that? I’m just gonna point out for the record that I told you at numerous times, that we need to stick together to pull this off. But then you acted like an idiot...again.

**TIM:**

_ (sighs softly) _ I said I was sorry, Sash. But you’re right, you’re always right. I learnt my lesson, no more revenge anymore.

**SASHA:**

Yeah, because the creepy ringleader demon doll is gone now. You blew her into smithereens!  _ (chuckles) _ But you’re sure you’re doing okay now? I mean...I have to say it wasn’t easy when you were out for two months and at the state of your legs…

_**[SOUNDS OF TIM GIVING SASHA AN AFFECTIONATE KISS]** _

**TIM:**

I know, darling and I’m really sorry to leave you alone for two months. But now I’m here and mark my words,  _ (adds confidently) _ that Timothy Stoker is never going down without a fight! 

**SASHA:**

That’s the man I know!  _ (gives a little sigh) _ Well, I have to go back to my doctor, we’re setting up the date for the ultrasound. I’ll see you soon, Tim.

**TIM:**

I’ll count the seconds until my queen returns!  _ (Tim gives Sasha a quick kiss) _ Thanks for my Deadpool comics though!

**SASHA:**

_ (laughs) _ And your Switch!

**TIM:**

And my Switch! Bye, my goddess!

**SASHA:**

Goodbye to you too, you charmer!  _ (chuckles) _ I’m just gonna head over to Jon’s side and tell him hello. I heard it helps people in comatose-wait...Tim Stoker, have you been drawing on his face again?

**TIM:**

Oops.

_**[CLICK]** _

* * *

_**[CLICK]** _

**TIM:**

Okay, continuing this. I had to stop because Sasha gave me an earful about bullying Jon when he’s asleep. That wasn’t bullying, it was just a prank. ( _ draws a long sigh) _ Well, here I am again.

Like I was gonna say before Sasha turned up. Daisy and Jenny were just gone, no one knows where they are. It should be awful that I’m more concerned about Jenny, but well...she’s the youngest of us. Of course I’m gonna worry more and we just put her creepy boss slash questionable boyfriend in jail.

_ (groans) _ Seriously, it’s so messed up at different levels. And I really hate how Elias fucking Bouchard cared about her because I want to hate him in peace and that won’t do if he has human feelings. But...I care more about Jenny, so that’s that.

Basira and Melanie are with Sasha in the archives and what Basira told me last time, Mel is a little...erratic nowadays. I should probably send her some memes. Cheer her up, you know.

And Dallas is...gone too.  _ (inhales sharply) _ I don’t know where the hell he is...I worry for him more than anyone! He went crazy, absolute bonkers during the Unknowing. I don’t know what he transformed himself into, Dallas just went...nuts!

He didn’t care or saw if all those creepy dolls with dead skin were alive or not. He kept shooting with his shotgun or pocket gun or throwing hand grenades! And he cackled...oh God! He laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Dallas just...slaughtered them with no care except to keep fighting to every cost.

_**[TIM SIGHS WEARILY]** _

**TIM:**

But he wasn’t there when the bobbies came and cleaned up our mess. They found me and Jon, but not really anyone else.

_**[TIM BREATHS IN THROUGH THE NOSE AND OUT THROUGH THE MOUTH, CALMING HIMSELF DOWN]** _

**TIM:**

But well...Jon can fix this when he wakes up again. Sasha was right, there was no point in being angry and blaming him for everything. I wasn’t thinking...rational and I nearly blew myself up.  _ (is silent for a few seconds) _ Sasha is right, pride is really a death sin!

Okay, I decided to give him another chance when Joe Spooky here wakes up again. 

So...statement ends, I guess.

_**[CLICK]** _

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and hit a severe author's block, so I wrote this for a Tim Stoker Appreciation Hour!
> 
> I loved how it came out, honestly. owo
> 
> But as you may guess, this is set in my AU-verse because Sasha is alive and Tim is alive. Seriously, you can't take away these stars from me. And while I'm at it, there's some in-story (or in-statement) kissing. 
> 
> Deal with it, Jonny Sims.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! :D


End file.
